Strain Of Destiny
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: "...Tapi jika kau tanya apakah aku menyesal karena memilih Kiba, maka akan ku jawab dengan lantang 'Tidak'." Kumpulan drabble KibaIno. Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1 : S

Desclaimer : Naruto, by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing KibaIno

.

.

Ino menyukai Kiba lebih dari menyukai koleksi mawarnya di kebun belakang rumah. Pria itu mewakili semua kesempurnaan dari huruf S.

.

.

**Serene**

Kiba adalah pria yang begitu tenang. Pria itu memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, namun Ino seolah mengerti semua bahasa non verbal yang Kiba realisasikan. Contohnya ketika mereka tengah menghadiri acara keluarga di rumah nenek Ino. Tatapan bingung Kiba menandakan dia ingin pulang dan tak nyaman berada di sana. Kerutan heran di keningnya yang menyiratkan tanda tanya, senyum miringnya yang kadang digunakan sebagai pujian. Ino hafal semua, dan mungkin cuma dia saja yang paham.

.

.

**Smart**

Kiba pria yang pintar, dia seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Tokyo. Kendati usianya masih muda, namun dokter senior selalu memuji sepak terjangnya. Dan yang terpenting, pria itu begitu pintar dalam menangangi sikap Ino yang kadang kekanakan dan luar biasa menjengkelkan. Astaga, yeah mungkin cuma Kiba yang tahan dengan sikap rewelnya yang kadang begitu memusingkan.

.

.

**Spiffy**

Keren adalah kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan senyum Kiba. Tubuh menawannya menarik perhatian banyak wanita-wanita muda untuk memuji. Para jalang genit itu bahkan terkadang menyapanya dengan tawa pelan, atau hanya sekedar cekikikan genit yang menyebalkan, dan demi Tuhan, itu sudah cukup untuk menyulut kecemburuan Ino.

.

.

**Strong**

Ia suka menatap dada bidangnya, bahu lebarnya, lengan berototnya, rahang kakunya, dan senyum menawannya. Dan yeah, jangan lupakan juga soal pesona Kiba di atas ranjang. Dia memiliki segalanya yang Ino butuhkan. Tubuh kuatnya adalah tempat paling nyaman untuk meringkuk, terasa hangat dan aman. Seolah semua hal tak akan mampu menembusnya. Lalu soal ciumannya. Pria itu menawarkan sesuatu yang membuat gairahnya selalu di atas batas normal, ugh... Ino tak mampu membayangkan tanpa senyum yang terulas di bibirnya. Teringat bagaimana gerakan bibir Kiba yang menyesap bibirnya, menimbulkan adiksi tersendiri dan rindu yang keterlaluan tiap kali tak menemukan pria itu barang sehari saja.

Intinya, Kiba adalah sebuah kesempurnaan. Dan Ino amat menyukainya, oh bukan... maksudnya adalah mencintainya. Dan karenanya, dimatanya Kiba adalah lambang besar untuk S, termasuk juga Seks.

**end**

**Terinspirasi buat drabble dari Kak Nai (ForgetMeNot09). _Yeah,_ emang ga sebagus milik Kak Nai sih : D**

**_Thanks _buat yg udah mau baca.**

**Review?**

**~Lin**

**20 Oktober 2019**


	2. Chapter 2 : P

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Di mata Kiba, Ino adalah wanita paling menakjubkan dalam hidupnya. Yeah, mungkin setelah ibunya. Wanita pirang itu mewakili kesempurnaan dari huruf P.

**Pretty**

Ino adalah sebuah definisi kecantikan yang sesungguhnya. Kiba suka menatap iris biru jernihnya yang seolah menenggelamkannya di dasar lautan. Bulu mata lentiknya pasti membuat wanita lain cemburu. Bibir merah muda mungilnya menggairahkan, dan bagaimana suara-suara manja serta rintihan dihasilkan oleh bibir itu. Rambutnya yang serupa benang emas membingkai wajah cantiknya sedemikian rupa, dan jangan lupakan juga kulit mulusnya, selalu menimbulkan adiksi tersendiri untuk disentuh.

.

.

**Perfume**

Kiba sering bertanya-tanya, parfum apa yang mungkin dipakai Ino. Karena demi Tuhan aroma wanita itu selalu wangi. Bau tubuhnya mewaliki mawar, wisteria, dan bebungaan lain yang kadang agak asing di penciumannya. Namun berapa kali pun Kiba menanyakan hal itu, Ino selalu menyangkal jika ia memakai parfum. Entahlah, mungkin wangi alami tubuhnya memang memabukkan.

.

.

**Perky**

Untuk beberapa alasan, Ino adalah wanita yang penuh semangat. Sebetulnya itu bagus, namun terkadang Kiba heran, dari mana datangnya semua semangat itu? Apa Ino memiliki bank semangat yang selalu mengisi tubuhnya tiap malam?

Kiba memang bukan pria pemalas yang akut, namun ia kerap kali menjalani hari-harinya dengan santai, tak begitu antusias seperti yang dilakukan Ino. Atau mungkin, sikap itu alih-alih melengkapinya.

.

.

**Playful**

Keceriaan Ino adalah sumber kesenangannya. Ia lebih suka melihat wanita itu tersenyum, atau bahkan tertawa. Dan memperhatikan bagaimana binar matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Dan dalam kelelahan apapun, Kiba selalu mampu tersenyum melihat tingkah wanita itu. Ino adalah seorang penghibur yang piawai, yeah... mungkin baginya begitu.

.

.

**Perfect**

Ino adalah definisi kesempurnaan. Semua yang melekat padanya adalah sebuah anugerah. Ia suka memeluk tubuhnya yang ramping, merasakan bagaimana payudaranya menempel di dadanya. Desahannya yang erotis dan menggugah nafsunya. Gerakan manjanya untuk mencari kehangatan dan yeah, segala tentang Ino membuatnya mabuk berlebihan.

Kadang-kadang Kiba jengkel, kecantikan Ino seringnya membius mata para kaum adam untuk mengodanya. Dan demi Tuhan, ia tak suka wanitanya diperlakukan begitu. Lalu tiap kali emosi itu muncul, Ino akan berjinjit dan berbisik di telinganya, "_Kiba Inuzuka tak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun_." Kalimatnya sederhana, namun selalu mempu membuatnya tersenyum dengan lega.

Ino mewakili semua kata sifat sempurna dari huruf P, termasuk passionate.

**end**

**Diketik di sela2 praktikum kimia kuantitatif : D**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**~Lin**

**20 Oktober 2019**


	3. Chapter 3 : Gossip

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pair : KibaIno

.

.

"--dan kau tahu, wanita itu sangat genit. Kau pasti nggak betah melihatnya." Sakura begitu berapi-api ketika menceritakan hal itu.

Ino mengerutkan kening, mencermati tiap kalimat penuh tuduhan yang dilakukan si sahabat. _Well_, sejujurnya ceritanya memang mengesalkan, dan ia mulai tersulut. Belum sempat menimpali, suara derit pintu depan terdengar. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara, dan menyaksikan seorang pria tinggi dengan kemeja biru muda berdiri di ambang pintu. Tatapannya tak begitu pasti, tapi jelas sekali kehadiran Sakura membuatnya terganggu.

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana hening. Tak ada dari mereka yang mulai bicara. Namun, deheman Kiba membuyarkan suasana sepi itu.

"Uhm, berhubung Kiba sudah pulang. Kurasa aku juga harus pulang." Sakura tersenyum salah tingkah, takut jika pria Inuzuka itu menangkap percakapan mereka barusan. Merasa tak enak karena Kiba bekerja di satu ruang farmasi dengannya.

Ino menghela napas panjang menyaksikan sahabatnya yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dan hanya menyapa Kiba dengan senyum tipis. Tidak seperti biasanya yang langsung melontarkan kalimat-kalimat akrab. Dan setelah Sakura pergi, Kiba menutup pintu. Berjalan pelan ke arah istrinya yang menatapnya dengan kerutan di kening.

"Gosip apa lagi yang dia ceritakan padamu?"

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali kalau kami membicarakanmu?" Dengan setengah kesal Ino berdiri dari sofa, berjalan menjauh.

"_Well_, apalagi yang mau dia bahas, kalau bukan gosip tentangku?" Dia mengekor istrinya yang berjalan ke arah dapur, tidak menyerah bahkan ketika wanita itu menatapnya jengah.

"Oke yeah, kau benar. Dan sekarang aku sedang kesal." Ia memutar tubuh tepat di depan si pria, membuat pria itu berhenti dengan tergesa. "Ada pasien genit yang naksir padamu kan? Dan kau meladeninya."

"Pasien genit? Pasien yang mana?" Kiba mengernyit, menatap tepat pada iris biru jernih yang menyala-nyala di hadapannya. "Demi Tuhan, Sakura pasti mengada-ada."

"Mengada-ada? Atau kau yang nggak mau mengaku." Ino memutar bola matanya, berkacak pinggang dan menengadahkan kepala, seolah menantang suaminya.

Kalau sudah begini sikap menyebalkan Ino bakal muncul semua. Tapi ia benar-benar tak paham maksud istrinya. Perasaan semua pasien sama saja, tak ada yang genit dan ia pun tak melakukan hal-hal nyeleneh. Salahnya dimana sih? "Aku benar-benar tak paham."

"Pasien itu sering datang ke ruanganmu, membawakan roti, makanan, minuman, buah dan yeah entah apalagi yang dia berikan padamu."

Apa yang dimaksud Ino adalah orang itu? Kiba menghela napas dan terkekeh pelan. "Kau yakin cemburu dengan Nyonya Kurenai?"

"Ya, Kurenai. Kata Sakura namanya Kurenai." Eskpresinya agak heran ketika mendapati tawa suaminya. Apa yang lucu?

"Menurutmu dari mana oleh-oleh yang selalu ku bawakan untukmu?" Alis kirinya terangkat, seolah berusaha menggoda wanita di hadapannya yang tampak heran. "Kita memakannya bersama-sama. Dan kau tahu usianya berapa?"

Ino menggeleng, mengerutkan kening karena demi Tuhan ia tak paham ke arah mana pembicaraan Kiba ini.

"50 tahun. Kau yakin cemburu dengan seorang ibu-ibu?"

Eh, Sakura tidak cerita soal usia wanita itu? Apa si pinky itu hanya berusaha memanas-manasinya? Astaga tega sekali. Ah bukan, ia saja yang terlalu cepat emosi tanpa berpikir dulu. Harusnya tadi ia tanya dulu pada Kiba, atau paling tidak berusaha menahan emosi agar tidak meledak-ledak seperti itu. "Dia naksir padamu?"

Kiba menyeringai. "Entahlah, aku nggak paham. Tapi yeah, kalau dia masih muda barangkali bisa disebut begitu."

"Astaga, aku cemburu pada nenek-nenek." Ino menutup mulutnya, tertawa tertahan.

"Lagipula, dari semua wanita di dunia ini. Cuma aromamu saja yang membuatku mabuk." Dia menunduk, mendekatkan wajah ke arah istrinya. Gemas sekali melihat wajah cantik yang merona itu, rasanya ingin memakannya. "Pasti lezat sekali memakanmu sekarang juga."

Ketika bibir mereka nyaris menyatu, Ino mendorong dada Kiba. Tertawa pelan ketika pria itu mundur selangkah dengan ekspresi kesal. Merasa bebas, Ino berusaha melarikan diri. Namun tangan besar Kiba segera menangkapnya. Mendekapnya erat.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Nona." Dia menggelitiki tubuh mungil di pelukannya, membuat wanita itu tertawa dan memukuli dadanya tanpa daya.

"Kiba, berhenti."

"Oke." Ketika aksi menggelitik itu berhenti, Kiba kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ino. Bergerak cepat karena khawatir wanita itu bakal melarikan diri lagi. Alih-alih Ino malah membalas ciumannya, mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. "Ke kamar?"

"Masih siang Kib." Tangannya memukul pelan lengan pria itu, namun tak mampu melakukan apapun ketika tubuhnya mendadak terangkat. "Kiba, turunkan aku!" Teriakannya hanya disambut tawa oleh Kiba. Yeah, kalau sudah begini ia tak akan memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan.

**end**

**Terinspirasi dari cerita sepupuku yg cowok. Dulu waktu dia masih kerja di ruang farmasi 1, ada ibu2 yg naksir dia. Ya udah sih, gitu aja : D**

**Review?**

**~Lin**

**20 Oktober 2019**


	4. Chapter 4 : Manipulating

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pair : KibaIno

.

.

Tangis bayi lima bulan itu membangunkan tidurnya, Kiba mengerang pelan dan merasakan denyut di kepalanya makin menjadi. Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah malam-malamnya tidak diisi dengan kegaduhan semacan ini? Ia butuh istirahat, dan pekerjaan esok hari sudah menunggunya dengan beban yang luar biasa.

"Astaga, kenapa dia tidak mau berhenti menangis sih?" Pria itu menggerutu, menyipitkan matanya. Mendapati istrinya dengan mata sayu dan tubuh yang tampak lelah tengah menimang putra kecil mereka. Kemarahannya melunak "Sudah coba diberi susu?"

"Uhm, ya."

Kiba bangkit, berdiri dan berjalan mendekati istrinya. Mengabaikan betapa lelah dirinya yang baru merebahkan diri 2 jam lalu. "Sini, biar ku gendong." Semarah apapun, selelah apapun, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan istrinya begitu saja. Ia tahu jika wanita itu seharian mengurus si bayi, dan dibarengi mengurus rumah tentunya tidak mudah.

"Tidak, tidur saja. Kau harus kerja kan besok?" Mata Ino setengah terpejam, dan Yuta kecil di gendongannya mulai terlelap kembali. "Aku bingung bagaimana mengakali Yuta. Dia tidak mau diajak duduk atau tidur di ranjang, dia ingin aku berdiri terus."

Kiba terdiam, berpikir sejenak sebelum menemukan ide yang menurutnya bakal mempan untuk mengakali bocah kecil itu. "Sini."

"Kenapa?" Kening wanita itu mengerut, keheranan memenuhi wajahnya ketika Kiba menepuk pangkuannya.

"Duduklah disini. Dia mungkin tidak akan bangun ketika posisimu tetap tinggi. Maksudku yeah, mungkin saja itu berhasil." Sekali lagi dia menepuk pangkuannya, mengamati istrinya yang mulai mendekat dan menurunkan bobot tubuhnya ke pangkuannya dengan perlahan.

"Hei, kau benar." Ada tawa pelan dalam suara feminim itu. Senang sekali rasanya bisa mengistirahatkan tulang punggungnya yang seolah bakal retak.

"Hm." Kiba tersenyum tipis, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender dari rambut Ino, sementara tangannya ikut merangkul si bayi.

"Tapi kalau Yuta tidak mau ditidurkan di ranjang, apa tidak apa-apa posisi kita begini sampai pagi? Bagaimana jika kau ketiduran dan kita berakhir terjerembap ke belakang?"

Wah, iya juga. Itu tidak ada dalam pikirannya. "Bagaimana jika kita pindah ke sofa? Aku bisa bersandar di sofa, dan kalaupun aku ketiduran kalian tidak akan terguling ke belakang?"

Suara berat Kiba yang bercampur lelah membuatnya merasa bersalah, tapi idenya cukup brilian. "Mari kita coba."

**end**

**Konyol sih mengakali anak bayi dengan cara seperti itu, tapi hal itu berhasil diterapkan pada anak tetanggaku : D. **

**Terimakasih buat yg udah mau baca****Review?**

**~Lin**

**21 Oktober 2019**


	5. Chapter 5 : Your Love

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pair : KibaIno

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Kau pikir menikah bakal semudah itu? Tidak Kiba."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia."

"Aku tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan makan cinta."

"Maka dari itu aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu, apapun yang terjadi. Kau bisa minta rumah mewah tingkat 4 jika kau mau."

Aku mengacuhkan Kiba, tak begitu peduli dengan ambisinya yang meletup-letup itu. Lagipula saat itu kami masih awal semester 4, dan kupikir masih panjang masa mudaku untuk memikirkan hal-hal semacam pernikahan.

.

.

Setelah putus dengan pacarku yang terakhir, karena dia pergi meninggalkanku demi wanita lain, aku tak lagi bisa percaya pada pria manapun. Bahkan Kiba yang kelewat perhatian itu.

Ibuku bilang '_menikahlah dengan pria kaya yang mapan_,' dan menurutku itu cukup masuk akal. Sebab, kalaupun aku tak memiliki cintanya, aku masih bisa memiliki hartanya. Dan Kiba yang hanya mahasiswa pas-pasan, kuliah hasil beasiswa, lalu masih harus kerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, tak pernah masuk dalam kriteria pria idamanku.

.

.

Aku salah telah menganggap Kiba bakal menyerah seminggu atau paling lama dua minggu setelah ku tolak mentah-mentah. Dia lebih sering datang ke apartemenku dengan membawa gaun-gaun mewah, sepatu-sepatu bermerk, dan make up-make up mahal yang entah berapa harganya.

Gadis mana yang bisa menolak pemberiannya itu, maka kuterima saja. Berharap dia bakal pergi setelah tahu, aku bukan gadis baik seperti ekspektasinya.

.

.

Di bulan keempat usahanya mendekatiku, aku melihat pipinya benar-benar tirus. Dia pasti mati-matian mengirit uang makannya demi untuk membelikanku barang-barang mewah itu. Ya Tuhan... apa aku seegois itu?

"Sudah cukup." Kataku ketika dia mengulurkan sebuah tas belanja ke arahku, ku tebak itu adalah gaun terbaru yang baru saja dibelinya.

Ia mengerjap, mengerutkan kening sejenak. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Apa gaun ini kurang mahal? Kurang bagus?"

Aku menggeleng, menelan ludah dan mendadak hatiku begitu nyeri. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri semacam ini."

Dia tersenyum, senyum menyedihkan yang tak pernah kulihat dari raut lelaki manapun. "Aku harus membuktikan padamu jika aku pantas untuk menjadi pendampingmu kelak."

Kendati hatiku mulai bersimpati padanya, aku tak pernah berusaha menghentikan aksi Kiba. Biar saja dia begitu, mungkin beberapa bulan lagi dia bakal menyerah dan tak akan lagi mengejarku.

Anehnya, meski banyak pria kaya yang mulai mendekatiku, aku tetap bertahan bersama Kiba. Aku tak paham dengan diriku sendiri, apakah aku mulai menaruh hati padanya? Oh ini tidak mungkin.

.

.

Lulus kuliah, Kiba melamar kerja di sebuah perusahaan otomotif. Dia diterima baik disana karena prestasinya yang luar biasa, dan dalam dua tahun dia melamarku, menghadiahi sebuah mobil mewah yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya. Karenanya, ibuku menyetujui permintaannya untuk meminangku.

Kami menikah setahun setelahnya, dan saat itu Kiba mulai mampu membangunkan rumah tingkat 4 untukku.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya. Demi Tuhan, Kiba, kenapa kau berjuang sekeras ini untukku?

Dan dalam keseharian Ibuku, tak pernah absen pujiannya soal menantunya yang kaya dan luar biasa hebat. Hatiku rasanya teriris, andai dia tahu bagaimana keadaan Kiba ketika pertama kali aku mengenalnya, ibu pasti tak akan menyetujui hubungan kami.

.

.

Tahun berikutnya, aku melahirkan seorang putra. Kami memberinya nama Yuto, lalu dua tahun setelahnya putri kami-Ayumi- lahir. Ini adalah keluarga bahagia yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya, berkat Kiba dan usaha kerasnya kami bisa hidup layak seperti sekarang.

Hatiku selalu lega tiap kali menyambutnya pulang kerja, dan entah sejak kapan dia jadi pria yang paling kucintai setelah ayahku.

.

.

"Kiba."

"Ya?"

Aku menghela napas, mengamatinya yang mulai berbaring. "Aku sudah merasa bahagia dengan semua ini, jangan bekerja terlalu keras lagi." Aku meraih tangannya, dan hampir menangis menatap wajah lelahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tangannya mengelus kepalaku. "Kalau bahagia, harusnya tidak menangis."

Sambil berbaring menyamping, aku memeluknya erat-erat. Menangis tersedu seolah takut jika Kiba akan pergi dariku, atau seseorang bakal merebutnya begitu saja. "Maafkan aku."

"Maaf?"

"Maaf untuk semua keegoisanku." Aku tak sanggup menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku dulu padanya, bahwa saat itu aku menikah dengannya hanya untuk hartanya. Namun, hari ini aku sadar, harta sebenarnya adalah cintanya, cinta Kiba padaku.

"Egois?" Dia terkekeh pelan, dan ganti memelukku. "Tentu saja tidak." Helaan napasnya terdengar berat. "Terimakasih, terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku layak untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

Aku mendongak, mengabaikan air mata yang berlinangan dan isak tangis menyedihkan. "Dulu, aku bukan gadis yang baik. Kenapa kau masih bersikukuh mau menikah denganku?"

"Karena aku mencintamu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu." Tangannya perlahan mengelus puncak kepalaku. "Dan aku merasa sangat bahagia. Bahagia bisa memilikimu."

Senyumnya selalu saja begitu, kalem, penuh perhatian dan tak pernah kehilangan kadar kesabaran yang kadang membuatku tak habis pikir. Ku dekatkan wajah, perlahan namun pasti aku mencium bibirnya. Sejenak dia agak terkejut, namun detik berikutnya dialah yang mendominasi keadaan. Aku tertawa, bahagia, senang, gemas, dan merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia.

"So don't walk away from me." Bisikku di telinganya.

"Oke, aku janji." Dia kembali menciumku, ciuman yang dalam dan panjang hingga seluruh sarafku seolah mati rasa karena perlakuannya.

Mimpi dan takdirmu bisa saja bertabrakan, ya, siapa yang tahu apa yang bakal terjadi di hidupmu esok atau lusa. Bisa jadi orang yang kau benci menjadi orang yang kau cintai, sementara orang yang kau cintai menjadi orang yang kau benci. Tapi jika kau tanya apakah aku menyesal karena memilih Kiba, maka akan ku jawab dengan lantang 'Tidak'. Aku tak pernah tahu jika hanya bermodalkan cinta, dia mampu membangunkanku rumah mewah tingkat 4, melahirkan anak-anak yang lucu dan baik, menjadi nyonya besar di rumah semegah ini dan tak pernah kekurangan kebahagiaan sedikitpun.

"Terima kasih." Aku berbisik pelan di telinganya kala dia mulai terlelap. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Dia tersenyum, senyum paling damai yang tak pernah dia tunjukkan.

**end**

**Ini sebenarnya udah setahun nganggur di folder.**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir.**

**Review?**

**~Lin**

**21 Oktober 2019**


	6. Chapter 6 : Secret Love

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

**Inspired by**

**Secret Love Song ~ Little Mix**

**.**

When you hold me in the street

And you kiss me on the dance floor

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

.

.

"Aku tahu itu kau." Kiba bergumam di sela ciumannya, wanita pirang dengan topeng ungu terkikik dalam pelukannya.

"Sangat mudah bukan untuk mengenaliku?" Sayangnya tawa itu tidak terdengar ikhlas. "Aku bertaruh kau tidak akan berani membuka topengmu dan menciumku."

"Astaga, itu gila." Tangannya semakin merengkuh tubuh ramping di pelukannya. "Biarkan mereka tetap tidak tahu, agar aku bisa terus menciummu seperti ini." Dia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Tidak peduli jika tengah berada diantara puluhan pasangan yang menari anggun di lantai dansa.

.

.

We keep behind closed doors

Every time I see you, I die a little more

Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls

It'll never be enough

It's obvious you're meant for me

Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly

Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep

But I'll never show it on my face

But we know this, we got a love that is homeless

.

.

"Kau yakin Shion tidak akan curiga, karena demi Tuhan Kiba dia menerima penghargaan sebagai aktris paling berpengaruh di Jepang malam ini, dan kau malah pergi ke mari." Ino mendesah pelan ketika napas pria itu menerpa tengkungnya, dan pelukan di perut telanjangnya makin terasa nyata.

"Yeah, aku sudah memberi tahunya jika aku ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa dibatalkan."

"Astaga, kau berbohong padanya." Tangan kecilnya memukul pelan dada telanjang pria itu.

"Ya Tuhan, please Ino, kapan lagi aku bisa menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersamamu?"

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, suara decit ranjang disertai desahan tertahan menemani sisa malam mereka.

.

.

Why can't you hold me in the street?

Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

.

.

Cemburu, ya Ino cemburu ketika melihat Kiba menggandeng Shion dan mengajaknya berdansa di pesta pernikahan Naruto-Hinata. Demi Tuhan mereka tampak bahagia, dan untuk saat-saat yang menjemukan ia juga ingin berdansa bersama Kiba seleluasa Shion. Tak perlu menutupinya dari siapapun. Tapi ayolah, hubungannya dengan Kiba tidak seresmi itu.

"Hey, Sayang kau ingin berdansa juga?"

Astaga, ia bahkan lupa jika sejak tadi tangannya menggamit lengan Suigetsu. "Oh, boleh juga." Ia terkikik pelan, berusaha tampak senormal mungkin.

Dan mereka berjalan menuju lantai dansa, menari bersama pasangan yang lain termasuk Kiba-Shion.

.

.

When you're with him, do you call his name

Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?

.

.

Kiba sempat melihat Ino bersama Suigetsu di halaman rumah Naruto yang berubah jadi lahan parkir dadakan. Ia pikir pemuda Hozuki itu tengah mencari mobilnya, dan meninggalkan si pirang menunggu di belakang mobil lain.

"Perlu tumpangan pulang Tuan Putri?" Katanya ketika sampai di belakang wanita itu.

"Astaga, kau membuatku terkejut Kiba." Tapi Ino bahkan lebih terkejut lagi ketika tangan besar Kiba memegang pinggulnya dan menariknya mendekat. Tanpa persiapan apapun pria itu menciumnya, ya Tuhan yang benar saja, ini bakal jadi skandal yang mengerikan untuk karir mereka berdua.

"Sayang, kau bicara dengan siapa?" Suara Suigetsu dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh menjadi alasan utama untuk saling melepaskan diri dari ciuman panas yang singkat itu. Dan seringai Kiba muncul dengan kadar percaya diri yang luar biasa.

"Oh, hai Inuzuka. Mana Shion?" Suigetsu muncul dari balik mobil lain. Dan menemukan pacarnya tengah bersama Kiba dalam keremangan tempat itu.

"Dia menginap di rumah Naruto, yeah kau kan tahu kalau mereka masih kerabat dekat." Kiba menjawab santai seolah tak terjadi apapun beberapa menit lalu.

"Oke, ayo pulang Ino."

Dengan konyolnya, Kiba masih memegang pergelangan tangan Ino. Membuat wanita itu berusaha melepaskannya perlahan. "_Sorry_."

Yeah, dan Kiba tidak punya pilihan lain ketika Suigetsu membawa Ino pergi.

.

.

And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby

.

.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Ino mengerjap tak nyaman ketika tatapan tajam Kiba tak henti-henti mengamatinya.

"Kau cantik." Tangannya menyelipkan rambut wanita itu ke belakang telinga, sebelum mengelus punggung telanjang yang terasa lembut di tangannya.

"Astaga, kau sudah ribuan kali mengatakannya." Dalam keremangan kamar dan hangatnya tempat tidur, Ino tak sanggup berpikir bahwa kalimat pendek itu adalah sesuatu yang tulus tanpa nafsu yang tersembunyi.

"Hei aku tidak bercanda." Inuzuka terkekeh, gemas sekali melihat ekspresi imut wanita itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Ino."

Tawa si pirang tak bisa ditahan lagi. "Uhm, aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana jika Shion tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku bukan dia."

"Yeah, mungkin dia bakal membunuhku."

"Dan kau tidak berani mengatakannya di depan umum. Benar?" Hening beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak ingin mengacaukan semuanya kan?"

"Hm, tapi aku menunggumu menyatakannya di depan umum." Tawa wanita itu kembali terdengar.

.

.

Why can't I say that I'm in love?

.

.

Hatinya sakit ketika melihat adegan ciuman di drama terbaru Kiba yang dibintanginya bersama Shion. Mereka berdua serasi, dan Kiba juga tampak menikmati ciuman itu. Meskipun beberapa kali pemuda Inuzuka itu mengatakan padanya jika adegan-adegan ciuman itu hanya dilakoninya demi mendalami peran, tapi tetap saja itu membuat hatinya koyak.

"Hei, ini drama romantis Ino, kenapa kau malah menangis?"

Ino diam mendengar teguran Sakura. Dan ia buru-buru tersenyum sembari mengusap air matanya. "Aku cuma terharu. Setelah berbagai musibah yang mereka alami, akhirnya mereka bersama juga." Demi Tuhan, ia ingin meneriakkan pada dunia jika ia mencintai Kiba Inuzuka. Dan meskipun pikirannya begitu semrawut, ruang keluarga kediaman Haruno tetap setenang sebelumnya.

.

.

Why can't we be like that?

Wish we could be like that

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan menikah tahun depan?" Kiba mengetukkan jemarinya di meja kayu ruang makan, sembari mengamati wanita pirang yang sibuk memotong wortel di dapur.

"Kesepakatannya begitu." Ino menjawab pelan, tetap fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana reaksi Hozuki jika tahu kau sudah tidak perawan lagi." Matanya mengamati lekat ekspresi wanita itu, dan mendapatinya terdiam beberapa saat. "Apa yang akan kau katakan sebagai jawaban?"

Helaan napas Ino terasa berat, dan ia bahkan tak sadar jika aktivitasnya terhenti karena aksi melamunnya. "Bahwa aku ingin bersamamu."

"Apa?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi, karena si wanita tahu jika pria itu hanya ingin menggodanya.

**end**

**Lagunya nggak berhenti menggedor otak, bikin fustasi.**

**Yeah, _sorry _kalau nggak jelas dan bikin bingung. Bukannya mendukung aksi perselingkuhan sih, cuma pingin merealisasikan emosi dari lagu itu. Tp menurutku, emosinya nggak ngena deh**

**Oke, thanks buat Forgetmenot09, review kakak adalah semangatku, hehe...**

**Rizumo Hitoyara : Eh, _thanks _ya udah mampir dan ninggalin review. _BTW, __i love _Yuta Nakamoto. _He's my bias, _haha...**

**Kyudo YI : Makasih ya udah mampir dan ngasih review. **

**Review?**

**~Lin**

**25 Oktober 2019**


	7. Chapter 7 : CuTe

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Yeah, mungkin praktikum kimia mengenai redoks ini tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Pasalnya, ia satu kelompok dengan Yamanaka Ino. Tidak bermaksud berlebihan, tapi berada lebih dekat dengan cewek pirang itu membuat _mood_nya makin baik. Secara, ia biasanya tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berdiskusi dengan cewek itu. Dan kedekatan mereka juga makin jarang akhir-akhir ini. Sadar dirilah, sudah nyaris semester akhir, waktu kencan berkurang dan stres malah betambah. Ini memang bukan kesialan yang parah, semua mahasiswa pasti mengalaminya, tapi rasanya ia mulai bosan dengan semua perjalanan ini. Itu sebabnya ia perlu interaksi yang berarti bersama Ino, bahkan jika itu cuma menjadi tim dalam salah satu praktikum.

"Kenapa?" Kening si pirang mengerut, raut heran memenuhi binar biru jernih matanya.

Kiba menyeringai, tapi jelas cewek itu tidak akan tahu, sebab masker menutupi bagian mulut dan hidungnya. "Nggak apa-apa."

Yamanaka memutar bola matanya, ia tak terlalu peduli dengan tingkah aneh pacarnya. "Setelah AgNo3 dimasukkan dalam tabung reaksi, kau tinggal menambahkan potongan logam Cu nya." Ia menengadah untuk mengamati ekspresi mata lawan bicaranya.

"Iya, tahu kok." Dengan tangan yang terbungkus _handscoon_, Kiba memasukkan potongan logam tembaga ke dalam cairan AgNo3. "Kemudian didiamkan selama 25 menit kan? Diamati dan dicatat perubahannya. Aku sudah baca prosedur di jurnalnya."

Ino mengangguk, karena merasa tak perlu lagi memperpanjang percakapan, ia kembali mengamati reaksi asam sulfat dan potongan seng di hadapannya.

"Eh, Ino."

"Ya, ada apa lagi?" Setelah mencatat perubahan yang terjadi pada seng yang ia amati, kepalanya menengadah, agak jengah dengan tingkah pacarnya.

Kiba menatap dosen pendamping praktikum sejenak, dan melihat pria itu masih berkeliling untuk mengecek hasil praktikum kelompok lain. "Kamu tahu nggak pesamaan kamu sama tembaga dan telurium?"

Gadis itu mendengus, disaat serius semacam ini Kiba masih saja main-main. Astaga, andai suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, mungkin ia sudah menceramahinya habis-habisan. "Nggak tahu, memangnya apa?"

Kiba menghela napas, nada bicara Ino yang sedikit kesal membuatnya agak merasa bersalah. "Karena sama-sama Cu Te." Demi Tuhan, ia bisa melihat tatapan biru jernih itu yang langsung melembut. Ino memang tidak merespon, tapi dari gelagat salah tingkahnya, ia tahu jika gombalan itu nyatanya mampu untuk melunakkan hati gadisnya. "Astaga, tambah cantik kalau tersipu begitu."

Ino mengerlingnya malu-malu. "Memangnya aku tersipu? Penglihatanmu kan nggak bisa menembus masker yang kukenakan."

Kiba nyaris tergelak, andai saja Mr. Kakashi tidak ada di dekatnya. Huh, pria tua itu merusak suasana saja.

**end**

**Forgetmenot09 : Jadi aku udah berhasil bikin Kiba jadi _badboy _ya Kak? haha..., itu mau tak kasih sekuel kapan2.**

**~Lin**

**25 Okt****ober 2019**


	8. Chapter 8 : Like Father Like Son

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

"Astaga, apa kau tidak bisa membiarkan ayah tenang? Kau selalu saja membuat masalah. Dan sekarang kau bahkan memukuli putra Nara Shikamaru sampai pingsan?" Dengan ekspresi marah yang menyala-nyala, Kiba berkacak pinggang di hadapan putranya. Seragam polisinya masih melekat rapi di tubuh, dan saking tak sabarnya menghardik bocah itu membuatnya melupakan rasa lapar ataupun rasa lelahnya.

Yuta menatap mata sang ayah, sebenarnya agak takut-takut, namun ia melawan ketakutan itu. "Tapi Yah, dia yang memulai--"

"Ayah tidak peduli siapa yang memulai. Yang ayah inginkan adalah kau jadi anak yang baik." Pria itu menghela napas, merasakan otot di sekitar wajahnya kaku karena emosi yang berlebihan. "Bisa-bisanya anak polisi malah dibawa ke kantor polisi akibat menganiaya temannya. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang soal itu, kau benar-benar mempermalukan ayah."

"Ayah harus dengarkan aku--"

Kiba mengangkat tangannya, bersiap memukul wajah bocah 15 tahun itu yang mulai bicara dengan nada tinggi. Namun, tangan ramping Ino dengan pelan menyentuh lengan itu. Memberikan tatapan lembut pada Kiba, sebelum mulai bicara.

"Sayang, mama tahu kau pasti tidak ingin disalahkan dalam hal ini. Tapi, tindakan memukuli temanmu itu salah." Wanita itu melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan sang suami yang urung memberikan pukulan. Ia lalu beralih menepuk pundak putranya. "Sekarang masuklah ke kamar. Jika suasana hatimu sudah lebih baik, temui kami dan jelaskan semuanya. Nanti kita bisa bicara baik-baik dengan keluarga temanmu itu, sekaligus minta maaf."

Bocah itu mengangguk, ada selip senyum tipis yang terulas sebelum dia berjalan menuju kamar.

"Astaga, aku belum selesai menceramahinya." Kiba mendecak. "Dan lihat seragamnya itu, ya Tuhan dia benar-benar terlihat urakan."

"_Like father like son_." Ino bergumam, merangkulkan tangan pada perut suaminya.

"Apa?"

"Itu fotokopianmu." Dia menengadah untuk memastikan ekspresi marah yang masih bergelayut di wajah pria itu. Rahangnya masih sekaku beberapa menit lalu. "Tarik napas dalam-dalam, dan lepaskan kemarahanmu."

Meskipun tidak berniat mengikuti arahan Ino, tanpa sadar ia melaksanakannya.

"Dengar Sayang. Yuta butuh dimengerti, bukan dimarahi." Dia mengerjap ketika menyaksikan kekakuan wajah pria itu sedikit surut. "Mendidik anak laki-laki tidak harus dengan kekerasan."

"Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan. Dan sekarang kau dengar sendiri kan pergunjingan itu? Orang-orang bilang aku tak becus mengurus anak, tidak bisa mendidik anaknya dengan benar dan yeah, kau tahu soal itu." Melihat keteduhan biru jernih mata istrinya, ia seolah tak mampu meledakkan amarahnya. "Itu beban buatku."

"Aku paham." Ino mengangguk. "Ingat ketika kau masih seumuran Yuta? Kau beberapa kali terlibat baku hantam dengan Naruto. Masih ingat kan?"

Kiba diam, kejadian masa lalu berputar kembali di otaknya. "Tapi saat itu Naruto yang mulai duluan, dia mengolokku banci karena tidak mau mencoba alkohol."

"Tepat. Kau punya alasan untuk itu, dan Yuta juga punya alasan atas tindakannya." Tangannya makin mengeratkan pelukan. "Dia anakmu, dan sifatmu sedikit banyak pasti mengalir padanya juga. Kau pernah menjadi remaja labil yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, Sayang. Harusnya kau juga paham apa yang dialami Yuta."

"Tapi--"

"Ssstt. Tenangkan dirimu dulu." Telunjuknya ia letakkan di bibir pria itu, membuatnya mau tak mau jadi diam. "Sementara kau mandi, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ino melepaskan diri dari Kiba setelah mendaratkan ciuman kupu-kupu di pipi kirinya.

Ketimbang kesal, Kiba malah mati-matian menahan senyum ketika menatap istrinya berjalan pelan ke arah dapur. Wanita itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara mendamaikan keadaan.

.

.

"Jadi intinya, Shikadai tidak mau mengikuti aturan kelas dan kau memukulnya?" Ino mengernyit menatap Yuta yang baru menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Selain itu dia juga memasukkan video porno ke tas Himawari Ma, aku nggak terima saja kalau Hinawari disalahkan atas semua itu. Sementara Shikadai tidak mau mengaku, aku kan jadi kesal." Tanpa sadar ia menghembuskan napas keras.

Kiba berdehem, menyelipkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Yeah, ia pun pernah membela gadis pujaannya dulu, berkelahi mati-matian hanya untuk menyelematkannya. Tidak kaget sih, tapi tetap saja tindakan Yuta lumayan berlebihan. "Itu saja?"

"Yeah." Ia masih belum berani menatap mata sang ayah.

"Oke, masalah sudah selesai kan? Sekarang tinggal minta maaf ke keluarga Nara." Ino tersenyum, dan terlihat paling antusias disana.

"Benar." Kiba menatap putranya, kali ini tatapan itu tak semenakutkan tadi. "Lihat ayah!"

Yuta menghela napas, ia agak ragu untuk mengangkat kepala dan beradu dengan iris coklat sang ayah.

"Nak, lain kali jangan terlalu cepat emosi. Selesaikan masalah dengan baik-baik. Kau tahu, ini bukan tentang menjaga nama baikmu saja, tetapi nama kami juga. Kau mau dihujat bahwa orang tuamu tidak becus mendidik anaknya?" Dia mulai bisa mengendalikan diri saat ini, dan sepenuhnya bangga dengan bocah di hadapannya itu.

"Ya ayah. Aku minta maaf sudah membuat kalian kecewa, terutama ayah. Kau pasti malu melihatku digelandang ke kantor polisi sementara kau sendiri bekerja disana." Lagi-lagi dia menundukkan kepala. "Dan untuk Mama, terima kasih. Kau selalu menjadi _guardian angel_ terhebatku." Bibirnya melukiskan senyum, sementara dua tangannya mengacungkan jempol ke arah sang ibu. "_I love you Mom_."

Ino tersipu mendengar kalimat itu, jadi dia segera beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk putranya. "_I love you too_ Sayang." Sementara Kiba hanya memutar bola mata menyaksikan adegan itu.

"Jadi kau tak sayang pada ayahmu ini?"

Yuta tertawa mendengar nada iri yang terlontar dari mulut sang ayah. "Oke, _i love you Dad_."

Kiba cuma tergelak menanggapinya.

**end**

**Forgetmenot09 : Aku punya versi lain dari fic yg itu kak, cuma terlalu panjang kalau di up. Tetep terinspirasi dari lagu yg sama sih, ceritanya aja yg beda**

**De Chan ga login : _you're welcome baby. thanks _juga ya udah mampir dan ninggalin review. _btw _ini Nn. De Chan yg dulu itu nggak sih?**

**Yumehara : _thanks _udah mampir ya**...

**Awy77Andrian : Kimia asyik, tp biologi masih lebih asyik, haha... _thanks_ udah mampir ya...**

**Review?**

**~Lin**

**27 Oktober 2019**


	9. Chapter 9 : Contamination

Desclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

"Aku benci mikrobiologi." Ino tak berhenti menggerutu sejak tadi, pasalnya di hari Sabtu yang seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk istirahat ini malah disuruh datang ke kampus dan mengecek biakan bakterinya. Yang benar saja.

"Ayolah Sayang, mikrobiologi nggak seburuk itu." Sebetulnya Kiba disini cuma membantu, berhubung bakterinya sudah tumbuh dalam keadaan yang diinginkan, ia mengembalikannya ke dalam inkubator.

"Ambilkan punyaku juga ya." Yamanaka merajuk, sejujurnya ia tak suka berhubungan apapun dengan bakteri. Mendengar namanya saja sudah bikin muak.

Setelah mengecek satu persatu nama, Kiba menemukan biakan bakteri milik Ino. Ia membawanya keluar dari inkubator. "Ini, cek di enkas!"

Ino menghela napas panjang ketika menerima cawan petri dari Kiba yang terbungkus alumunium foil. Jas lab terpasang rapi, _handscoon_ sudah melekat di tangan, dan masker juga sudah dipakai, harusnya ia tak perlu khawatir soal apapun. Namun, ia malah paranoid jika bakteri _salmonella typhi_-nya bakal terbang padanya.

"Apa perlu aku yang mengecek?" Kiba paham betul ekspresi _bad mood _pacarnya. Entah kenapa sejak tadi gadis itu ingin marah-marah. Apa mengecek bakteri saja menjadi beban buatnya? Atau dia lagi PMS? Entah juga.

"Iya deh, sekalian." Ino menyunggingkan senyum tipis, namun Kiba tidak akan tahu itu.

Pria itu duduk di depan enkas, memasukkan cawan petri kedalam enkas dan mulai membuka bungkusan alumunium foil yang melingkupinya.

"Kenapa warnanya begitu Kib?" Ino mengernyit menyaksikan biakan bakterinya malah warnanya campur aduk, yang harusnya putih malah jadi agak kehijauan.

"Terkontaminasi jamur." Dia melirik gadisnya, dan mendapati riak kesal bergulir pada biru jernih matanya. "Mungkin kawat _ose _yang kau gunakan untuk menanam bakteri kurang steril."

Ino lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Dia benci ini, sudah cukup mikrobiologi membuatnya _mood_nya hancur sekarang malah bakterinya terkontaminasi jamur, astaga sial sekali sih. Kenapa tidak milik orang lain saja yang gagal, kenapa harus dirinya yang benci parah dengan matkul mikrobiologi ini?

"Ino."

"Ya?" Ia melirik Kiba, dan mendapati binar mata 'jangan khawatir' disana.

"Kamu tahu nggak persamaan kamu sama jamur ini?"

Yamanaka memutar bola matanya, ya Tuhan jangan mulai lagi deh Kiba. Emosi sudah ingin meledak begini masih saja digoda. Namun ketimbang mencak-mencak tidak jelas, Ino memlilih menggeleng.

"Kalau jamur ini mengkontaminasi bakteri _Salmonella_, kalau kamu mengkontaminasi hatiku." Ada kekehan pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Astaga, Kiba." Mendadak emosinya menguap, ia menyunggingkan senyum dan merasa gombalan Kiba terdengar aneh.

"Nah begitu dong, jangan cemberut terus." Kiba membungkus kembali cawan petri berisi media dan biakan bakteri itu dengan alumunium foil. "_Don't worry baby_. Nanti aku bantu deh membuat media dan menanam bakterinya lagi. Jangan dipikir terlalu serius, nanti tambah kurus."

Tanpa sadar Ino mengangguk. Mendadak merasa beruntung menjadi pacar Kiba. Yeah, dalam keadaan semenyebalkan apapun, pria itu selalu punya cara untuk menghiburnya.

**end**

**~Lin**

**28 Oktober 2019**


	10. Chapter 10 : End of Month

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Miris, adalah kata pertama yang terlontar ketika ia melihat isi dompetnya. Uangnya tinggal beberapa lembar yen saja, hanya cukup untuk sekali makan, dan bagaimana dengan besok? Astaga... positif tidak makan ini. Apalagi kiriman dari orang tua masih menunggu 3 hari lagi.

"Ya sudah, makannya bareng aku saja. Nanti aku yang bayar."

Ino menoleh cepat ke belakang, dan melihat Kiba berdiri menjulang disana, tengah memperhatikan isi dompetnya. "Nggak ah, aku merepotkanmu terus."

"Nggak apa-apa. Suatu saat nanti kebutuhanmu juga aku yang memenuhi kan." Inuzuka tertawa ketika mendapati lawan bicaranya malah memutar bola mata.

"Kau selalu saja begitu."

"Kau kan jodohku."

Ino mendecak, mengabaikan rona merah di pipinya yang makin parah. "Percaya diri sekali kau, bagaimana jika akhirnya kau bukan jodohku?"

Kiba diam sejenak. "Ya nggak apa-apa, asalkan nanti bikin anaknya sama aku."

Kali ini bukan pipinya saja yang merona, seluruh wajah Ino jadi merah karena malu. "Kiba, kau mesum."

Pria itu tertawa makin lebar, tangannya mengacak rambut wanita itu hingga membuatnya merengut kesal. "Ya sudah, ayo ke rumah makan. Aku tahu kau lapar."

Dengan penuh semangat Yamanaka berdiri dari kursi taman kampus, dan berjalan pelan di samping Kiba. Rasanya Kiba lebih tepat disebut simpanan dana untuk situasi mendadak. Pria itu selalu mentraktirnya tiap akhir bulan, paham betul jika Ino sudah kehabisan uang dan belum dapat kiriman dari orang tua. Sejujurnya Ino merasa tidak enak merepotkan terus, tapi Kibanya malah senang direpotkan. Secara Kiba anak orang kaya, dia juga dapat beasiswa. Ah, pokoknya nasibnya itu bikin Ino iri. Tapi yeah, bukan karena Kiba kaya atau pintar yang membuat Ino betah berada di dekatnya. Tapi, uhm... dekat dengan Kiba bikin nyaman. Intinya, bebannya mendadak menguap ketika melihat tawa bocah itu, memperhatikan dia berbicara, dan perhatiannya itu loh, bikin meleleh. Tapi meski berkali-kali pria itu menyatakan cinta, Ino belum bisa memberikan jawaban. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, takutnya nanti ia malah dilabrak fans nya Kiba, bisa gawat kan.

**end**

**~Lin**

**28 Oktober 2019**


	11. Chapter 11 : Stand by You

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tangan Ino urung meraih tali gantungan di hadapannya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menoleh pada pemuda yang berjalan ke arahnya. Astaga, ia tidak suka tertangkap tengah putus asa seperti ini. Tapi Kiba pasti paham apa yang tengah menimpanya.

"Turunlah, jangan lakukan ini." Inuzuka mengulurkan tangan. "Jangan buat mereka bahagia dengan keputusanmu."

Gadis itu tak mampu menahan tangisnya, ia tak peduli seberapa kacau penampilannya saat ini, ia tidak peduli seberapa rapuh perasaannya. Entah reflek, entah karena haus akan perhatian, Ino menuruti perintah pria itu dan langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Menangis dan mengeluarkan semua beban di hatinya. Hubungannya dengan Kiba memang tidak sedekat yang bisa dibayangkan. Mereka jadi akrab setelah menjadi model pakaian merk terkenal. Hanya sekedar teman, tidak ada embel-embel spesial.

.

.

Dunia para bintang media massa memang tak lepas dari _fans _maupun _haters_. Memang tak mudah membuat orang-orang hanya mencintaimu, karena kebencian pasti ada disela-selanya. Namanya juga manusia, tak luput dari kesalahan. Aksi komentar dengan nada mem_bully_ kerap kali dilontrkan ketika tindakan para artis itu tak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Disini mental harus disiapkan, karena bagi beberapa bintang yang _overthinking_, hal ini sangat sulit untuk tidak dipikirkan.

Dan Ino ada dalam posisi itu. Awalnya cuma salah paham, karena ia dikira menghancurkan hubungan Tenten dan Neji. Hal ini karena Neji serta Tenten memutuskan berpisah tepat setelah Ino dan pemuda Hyuuga itu mebintangi drama yang sama. Ino kira hal ini bakal berlangsung srmentara, dan ketika berlalunya waktu masyarakat bakal paham dan tak berkomentar buruk tentangnya. Namun, ada yang sudah kelewat benci padanya. Ancaman sering kali dilontarkan ketika ia tengah memosting gambar di akun media sosialnya. Beberapa pun bahkan sengaja mengirim gambar-gambar pembunuhan mengerikan, bangkai kucing bersimbah darah ataupun goresan darah di kain putih ke rumahnya.

Ino mulai frustasi. Dan nyaris tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat orang-orang yang membencinya itu berhenti melayangkan ancaman.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kiba datang ke tempat itu untuk mengajaknya pergi ke bioskop. Setelah beberapa kali pertimbangan, dia pikir itu akan mempan untuk menghilangkan stres yang Ino alami selama ini. Tapi yeah, yang ia dapati malah seperti ini.

"Aku juga punya banyak _haters_. Tapi tak pernah ku tanggapi. Mereka cuma bisa berpsekulasi atas pemikirannya sendiri, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tapi pemikiran salah itu disebarkan ke semua orang Kib. Orang-orang akan berpikiran buruk tentangku. Dan jika tak seorang pun menganggapku baik dan pantas untuk hidup, kurasa aku harus mengakhiri hidupku sekarang." Gadis itu masih sesenggukan, dan enggan melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat pria itu.

"Hei, kau pantas untuk hidup." Inuzuka menghela napas, mengelus rambut pirang di pelukannya. "Aku berada di pihakmu. Jangan khawatirkan apapun."

"Tapi Kib--"

"Ssstt... lain kali kalau ada masalah ceritakan padaku. Jangan berusaha menyakiti dirimu." Bisiknya pelan.

Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukan, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin pria itu yang bercampur dengan parfum khasnya. "Berpura-puralah jadi pacarku Kib."

_Berpura-pura_? Ia bahkan siap lahir batin kalau harus jadi pacar yang sebenarnya. Namun, Ino mungkin tak memiliki rasa padanya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu."

"Aku berharap orang-orang tak menganggapku perusak hubungan orang lagi."

Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, dia sibuk mencerna 'pura-pura' bagaimana yang harus ia perankan. Tentunya ia harus bersandiwara sebaik mungkin kan?

**end**

**Keinget kasus kematiann Sulli, sayang sekali sih, masih 25 tahun loh**

**~Lin**

**28 Oktober 2019**


	12. Chapter 12 : Nightmare

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

"Kau seksi." Kiba berbisik di telinga Ino sembari mendorong pelan tubuh wanita itu ke arah ranjang. Tatapan mata sayu dan pipi yang merona membuat Kiba makin berani menyentuh titik-titik sensitif Ino.

"Kib... ah." Ia mendesah ketika tangan besar pria itu membuka kancing piyamanya, dan bahkan tanpa ragu menangkup payudara yang masih terbungkus bra. Matanya bisa menangkap dengan jelas mimik mesum pria itu, dan seringai menggodanya benar-benar meruntuhkan iman. Astaga, jangan lupakan juga iris matanya yang menggelap seolah siap menerkamnya kapanpun.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya buat kita kan? Tapi kenapa ekspresimu selalu saja begitu, bikin gemas." Dia menurunkan wajah, mencium bibir ranum istrinya yang terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Dan desahannya itu, membuatnya makin bernafsu.

Ino memejamkan mata, sepenuhnya menikamti ciuman itu. Sementara tangannya mengalung di leher Kiba, berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan tubuh lelaki itu yang menyalurkan hangat ke sepanjang sel tubuhnya. "Uhm... Kiba."

"Hm?" Kali ini tangannya sibuk meremas payudara kiri Ino, menyebabkan desahannya makin nyata dan geliat tubuhnya malah membuat Kiba makin bersemangat meneruskan aksinya. "Enak?"

Derit pelan pintu yang dibuka tak membuat mereka sadar.

"Ma..."

Suara bocah 6 tahun itu membuat keduanya mematung, saling pandang dan berusaha memahami situasi. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin putra mereka menyusup ke ruang pribadi mereka, pada saat yang tidak pas pula.

"Ayah ngapain?"

"Ya Tuhan." Kiba bergumam, dia bergeser dari atas Ino dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Untungnya tadi ia cuma melepas baju, bukan sekalian dengan celana. Kan bisa parah situasinya kalau mereka ketahuan telanjang, alasan apa yang akan mereka ungkapkan.

Wanita pirang itu merapikan branya, buru-buru mengancing piyamanya dan duduk dengan senyum dan rambut sesikit acak-acakan. "Kenapa Sayang?"

Bocah itu berjalan pelan ke arah orang tuanya. "Ma, aku nggak berani tidur sendirian. Aku tidur disini ya?"

Iris biru jernih itu mengerling sang suami, dan mendapati ekspresi jengkel di wajah pria itu.

"Nak, kau kan sudah besar--"

"Nggak apa-apa, ayo naik." Ino memotong cepat ucapan Kiba. "Jadi, apa Yuta mimpi buruk lagi?"

Anak itu mengangguk, dia berbaring di tengah orang tuanya dan memeluk sang ibu erat-erat. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan ekspresi kesal berlebihan sang ayah.

"Ya sudah, sekarang cepat tidur. Mama disini, tidak akan ada yang membuatmu mimpi buruk lagi."

Yeah, tapi ini 'mimpi buruk' baginya. Kiba mendesah, astaga gagal dapat jatah malam ini.

**end**

**~Lin**

**28 Oktober 2019**


	13. Chapter 13 : Debat

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Meski bediri di depan kulkas sejak tadi, Kiba tidak merasa kakinya lelah. Semakin dilihat foto hitam putih hasil _U__SG_ di pintu kulkas itu makin membuatnya bingung. Atau mungkin ia saja yang terlalu awam untuk paham apa maksudnya. Entahlah, tapi hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat dadanya berdebar karena bahagia.

"Kau tidak bosan memperhatikannya?" Ino menengadah, memeluk pria itu dari samping. Sejujurnya ia pun luar biasa bahagia melihat foto anak pertama mereka yang mulai tumbuh dalam rahimnya, tapi Kiba kelihatannya lebih antusias soal ini.

"Yeah, ini menakjubkan." Ia mengerjap, mengerutkan keningnya. "Meski kalau boleh jujur, aku nggak paham. Bentuknya masih abstrak."

"Astaga Sayang, kepalanya disini. Jantungnya juga sudah terbentuk, dan dia laki-laki. Oh Tuhan dia laki-laki, betapa menakjubkan." Ino hampir memekik saat mengucapkannya, kebahagiaan berputar-putar di sekitarnya. "Usianya 4 bulan, yeah kira-kira 4 bulan 10 hari."

Melihat semangat istrinya yang luar biasa parah, ia cuma tertawa dan menciumi puncak kepalanya. "Aku nyaris tidak percaya bakal jadi seorang ayah. Rasanya setengah tidak sabar." Yeah, meski usia 24 tahun tidak terlalu muda untuk menjadi orang tua, tapi tetap saja hal ini agak mengejutkannya. "Tidak sabar mengajaknya main bola dan mengajarkannya banyak hal luar biasa."

"Uhm... aku harap dia bakal sepertimu."

"Eh, jangan." Kiba nyaris berteriak ketika mengatakannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin sifatmu menurun padanya." Senyum miringnya terulas tipis. Membayangkan putranya nanti bakal sepintar dan setenang sang ibu.

"Dia laki-laki Sayang. Aku nggak mau dia selembek aku, dia harus setegas dirimu." Ino menatap tepat ke arah iris coklat pria itu dan mendapati keragu-raguan yang pekat disana.

"Ah, itu bakal merepotkan kita nantinya." Karena sejujurnya ia tidak pernah merasa jadi murid teladan selama jadi pelajar. Yang ada malah jadi pembuat onar dan bikin orang tua pusing dengan sikapnya. "Seolah kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana aku selama menjadi siswa."

"Kau keren. Jago main bola, pintar, pandai bergaul, bisa bela diri, memiliki banyak fans, meski agak sedikit bandel sih. Tapi nggak apa-apa, wajar anak cowok agak bandel." Wanita itu tersenyum, binar matanya tak menunjukkan kebohongan sama sekali membuat Kiba merasa memperoleh rasa percaya dirinya kembali.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kiba terkekeh pelan, mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang istrinya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus perut Ino yang agak buncit.

"Yeah."

"Tapi tetap saja sih. Aku tidak ingin memeliki anak yang sifatnya begitu merepotkan." Ia mendesah pelan. "Aku baru sadar, aku dulu nakal sekali."

Ino malah tertawa mendengar kalimat lawan bicaranya. "Yang namanya buah, jatuhnya nggak bakal jauh dari pohonnya."

Kiba mengedikkan bahu, dan kembali menatap hasil _USG_ dihadapannya. Jangan deh, semoga saja anaknya nanti tak senakal dirinya. Meski yeah, tingkat nakalnya mungkin dalam taraf nakal remaja pada umumnya, tapi tetap saja setelah dibayangkan lagi, semua itu mengesalkan kalau harus menimpanya.

**end**

**Forgetmenot09 : Kak Nai, makasih banget untuk review2 nya. _btw, _aku emang identik banget sama typo, hehe... soalnya kadang nggak sempat cek ulang, kapan2 deh kalau sempet tak perbaiki ulang ceritanya.**

**De chan ga login : aku selalu hafal loh sama nama2 akun yg ninggalin review, _fav_ atau _follow_ : D. Makasih ya udah ninggalin review lagi, _btw _aku jadi merasa tua kalau dipanggil kakak, padahal sebenarnya usia masih belasan, haha...**

**~Lin**

**03 November 2019**


	14. Chapter 14 : Help

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Hal menyebalkan ketika presentasi adalah pertanyaan dari temanmu yang tidak bisa kau jawab. Ini agak memalukan, tapi yeah mau bagaimana lagi. Kadang-kadang pertanyaan mereka luput dari apa yang telah kita pelajari, katakan saja kita belum tahu dan itu seringnya bikin rasa percaya diri berkurang.

Contohnya yang tengah dialami Ino saat ini. Ia luar biasa percaya diri ketika memberikan presentasinya di depan kelas mengenai indera manusia. Menyebutkan fungsinya, bagian-bagiannya, dan bahkan penyakit yang bisa menyerang indera-indera itu. Beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya pun dapat ia jawab dengan mudah. Kecuali pertanyaan dari Nara Shikamaru yang satu ini.

"Saya mau tanya." Bocah Nara itu memasang ekspresi serius di wajah malasnya. "Begini, pada saat kita berpindah dari ruangan terang menuju ke ruangan gelap, kenapa pandangan mata kita menjadi gelap sesaat?

Ino mengerjap, mencerna baik-baik pertanyaan bocah jenius itu. Kedengarannya pertanyaan itu mudah, namun ia malah bingung menjawabnya bagaimana. "Baik akan saya jawab pertanyaan dari Nara-san." Dia menghela napas untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang menggantung di dadanya. "Mata kita perlu cahaya untuk melihat sesuatu. Sementara minimnya cahaya di tempat gelap akan otomatis membuat mata kita beradaptasi terlebih dahulu, jadi itulah kenapa mata akan menjadi gelap untuk sesaat."

Suasana kelas hening, bahkan _Mrs._ Kurenai pun tak melontarkan kata apapun.

"Tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih mendalam lagi? Maksudku kenapa bisa begitu? Tolong dijelaskan lebih detail lagi." Karena tak puas dengan jawaban yang dia peroleh, bocah Nara itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

Ino mendesah, oh cukup. Ia mulai bingung dengan pertanyaan ini. Dibukanya kembali laporannya dan mengecek apakah ada jawaban pertanyaan dari Shikamaru. Namun Ino tak menemukan apapun. Astaga, nilai presentasinya bisa buruk nanti. Tak dapat dipungkiri, berapa kali pun menghela napas panjang, rasa gugup dan gelisahnya tidak kunjung hilang. Sialan Shikamaru, kenapa harus meminta penjelasan lebih sih.

Duduk di bangku paling depan, Kiba sepenuhnya menyadari ekspresi kacau Ino. Gadis itu panik, dan tampaknya bingung harus melakukan apa. Sementara itu keheningan pasti membuat si pirang makin gugup, maka dengan keberanian yang susah payah berusaha ia bagun, Kiba berdiri dari kursinya. "Maaf _Mrs._ Kurenai, boleh saya membantu Yamanaka-san menjawab pertanyaan dari Nara-san?"

"Cieee..." sorakan ramai tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan itu. Dan membuat Inuzuka sedikit salah tingkah.

_Mrs_. Kurenai, yang dikenal sebagai guru Biologi pelit nilai itu mengetukkan penghapus papan ke meja, bermaksud mendiamkan kericuhan itu. Dia mengerjap perlahan sebelum mengangguk mempersilahkan. "Tentu saja, Inuzuka."

Kiba mengerling Ino yang mendadak menyelipkan senyum tipis saat membalas tatapannya. Yeah, kelegaan gadis itu membuatnya sedikit rileks. "Maaf sebelumnya, Nara-san. Mungkin anda ingin Yamanaka-san yang menjelaskan hal ini, tapi saya disini akan mewakilinya." Dia berdehem sebentar. "Pertanyaan anda, kenapa mata menjadi gelap sesaat ketika kita berpindah dari tempat terang ke tempat gelap."

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening ketika menatap Kiba. Raut malasnya menyiratkan ekspresi abstrak, seolah heran kenapa Inuzuka mau repot-repot membantu pacarnya yang sedang kebingungan.

"Nah, Pada saat berada pada ruangan terang, sel kerucut pada retina mata dalam keadaan aktif sedangkan sel batang pada retina mata dalam keadaan tidak aktif. Kemudian saat berpindah dari ruangan terang ke ruangan gelap, akan terjadi aktivasi sel batang agar kita dapat melihat dalam gelap." Ia berhenti sejenak, sepenuhnya merasakan jika perhatian penghuni kelas itu tertuju ke arahnya. "Aktivasi sel batang ini memerlukan zat yang disebut dengan zat _rhodopsin_. Pembuatan _rhodopsin_ untuk aktivasi sel batang ini membutuhkan waktu. Nah, saat pembuatan _rhodopsin_ inilah kita menjadi gelap sesaat. Kemudian saat _rhodopsin_ sudah terbentuk dan sel batang sudah aktif, maka kita akan dapat melihat dalam gelap. Jadi begitulah kira-kira penjelasannya."

Ketika melihat senyum yang terulas di bibir _Mrs._ Kurenai, Ino sadar jika Kiba menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ugh.

.

.

Dengan peluh yang tidak berhenti menetes, Kiba menepi dari lapangan. Berniat mengistirahatkan kakinya yang kesal luar biasa akibat mengejar bola.

"_Thanks_." Ino mengulurkan botol minuman dingin ke arah si pria yang agak terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

Kiba tersenyum, menerima minuman itu dan menepuk tempat disampingnya-- mempersilahkan Ino duduk. "Nggak ada les?" tanyanya sebelum menenggak minumannya.

Ino menggeleng, memperhatikan lekat-lekat jakun pacarnya yang naik turun akibat menelan minuman. Itu hal sederhana, tapi entah kenapa membuatnya ingin terus-terusan tersenyum. "Kalau saja kau tak membantuku. Mungkin aku bakal presentasi ulang minggu depan." Ia mengalihkan tatapan pada rekan-rekan Kiba yang masih berlatih dengan bolanya. "Aku heran, kenapa sih kau itu pintar sekali? Padahal aku juga sudah rajin belajar loh. Tapi tetap saja nggak sepintar kamu."

Inuzuka terbahak. "Jangan memuji begitu ah, kau juga pintar kok." Sambil menutup botol, ia menatap lekat-lekat iris biru jernih di hadapannya. "Lagipula ayahku kan dokter mata, aku jadi paham beberapa hal soal mata."

Oh iya, Ino lupa. "Eh Kib, ada noda tanah di pipimu." Ia mendekatkan wajah ke arah pipi kanan Kiba, memperhatikan noda apa sebenarnya itu.

"Astaga, kalau mau ciuman jangan di tempat umum dong." Teriakan Naruto menggema, menyita perhatian banyak orang. Kontan saja pasangan itu jadi salah tingkah.

Ah Naruto sialan. Menganggu momen romantis saja.

**end**

**Serius, ini pengalaman pribadi waktu kelas XI. Jadi pengen ketawa kalau ingat kejadiannya.**

**_Thanks,_ udah mau baca. Jika berkenan tinggalkan _review_.**

**~Lin**

**03 November 2019**


	15. Chapter 15 : Bocor

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

Cekikikan tawa bergema sejak Kiba keluar dari kantin. Apa sih yang mungkin ditertawakan sekelompok cewek tak jelas itu? Bikin heran saja. Ada yang salah dari penampilannya? Atau... eh tunggu dulu. Salah seorang cewek menunjuk Ino yang berjalan santai di hadapannya, dan terjawab sudah semuanya. Ada noda merah di rok bagian belakang cewek itu. Jadwal bulanan?

Ia memang tidak begitu akrab dengan Ino, hanya pernah berada dalam satu kelas ketika SMP. Tapi membiarkan cewek itu menjadi bahan tertawaan siswi lain rasanya tidak etis. Jadi dengan pelan, ia berjalan di sisi Ino. Melirik cewek itu sekilas yang terlihat agak bingung.

"Bocor."

"Eh?" Ino mengerjap tak paham. Kenapa kapten sepak bola sekolah yang cuek itu mendadak berbicara begitu padanya?

"Kau nggak sadar ya jika sekumpulan cewek tadi menertawakanmu?"

Ino menggeleng. Masih setengah bingung dengan ekspresi lawan bicaranya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke toilet dan cek saja sendiri." Katanya dengan santai, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang tak membuat lawan bicaranya malu berlebihan.

Ino shok parah. Jadi maksud Kiba bocor itu... uhm, pipinya langsung memerah. Malu sekali rasanya, apalagi yang memberitahunya ini lawan jenis.

Inuzuka menahan senyum, ekspresi Ino yang malu imut juga ternyata. "Kenapa? Mau diantar ke toilet?"

Sumpah, Ino rasanya mau pingsan disana.

**end**

**Forgetmenot09 : Ini _request _dari Kak Nai, entah sesaui apa nggak. Ini bakal terdiri dari beberapa drabble pendek. Semoga kakak suka, hehe...**

**Yumehara : Iy masa SMA emang berjuta rasanya, haha... _Thanks _ya buat review2 nya**

**Xoxo : Makasih ya udah mampir. Iya, _Secret Love _bakal ada sekuelnya**

**De chan ga login : Iya itu kisah nyata, sebenarnya sebagian besar drabble ini aku ambil dari kisah nyata loh, hehe..., Dek Lin? kok jadi pingin ngakak ya : D. Panggil Lin aja, aku masih generasi 2000 an soalnya #Ah jadi malu ngaku gini**

**~Lin**

**06 November 2019**


	16. Chapter 16 : Jeruk

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Tidak seperti murid lain yang menyukai hari Minggu lebih dari menyukai _yogurt_, Ino malah benci hari istimewa yang satu itu. Alasannya sederhana, karena tiap hari Minggu ibunya akan memaksanya pergi ke pasar dan membeli bahan makanan yang kadang banyaknya keterlaluan. Wanita itu bukan ibu tirinya, tapi kelakuannya membuatnya muak berlebihan.

Seperti pagi itu. Ino susah payah keluar dari pasar tradisional dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik berisi sayuran dan buah-buahan. Berharap bisa terbang hingga sampai rumah, namun sia-sia saja, kakinya tetap menapak tanah dengan goyah. Ah sialan, mana panas matahari terlalu menyengat kulit, dan tak ada taksi sejauh matanya memandang. Ya Tuhan, berikan keajaiban.

"Hei Nona, jerukmu berjatuhan."

Suara familiar membuatnya reflek berhenti. Dan ketika menoleh, ia malah mendapati Kiba tengah memunguti jeruk yang berserakan di jalanan. Astaga, sejak kapan tas plastiknya yang berisi jeruk itu robek?

"Yamanaka?" Gumam pria itu ketika mendongakkan kepalanya.

Serius, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di depan cowok itu. Kira-kira darimana bocah itu? Kenapa dia berkeliaran di sekitar pasar dengan pakaian kasual begitu?

"Ada tas plastik yang lain?"

Mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang lewat Ino menggeleng, merasakan tangannya pegal karena digantungi banyak sekali barang bawaan.

Kiba mendesah, dan mendadak melepas jaket denimnya. Ia meletakkan jeruk-jeruk itu ke atas jaketnya, dan menggunakannya sebagai ganti dari tas plastik. Sumpah Ino shok parah.

"Inuzuka, apa yang--"

"Aku ragu kau bakal menerima bantuanku, tapi kurasa kau tampak sangat kepayahan." Dia bangkit, kali ini hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abu lengan pendek dan celana jeans hitam. Ino mana bisa tahan dengan pesona kapten sepak bola itu. "Rumahmu masih sama kan dengan yang dulu?"

"Uhm."

"Aku antar pulang." Katanya dengan wajah datar, seolah itu hal biasa bagi lawan bicaranya.

Pipi Ino menghangat, pasti tampak merona parah. Ugh, Kiba gentle sekali sih, bikin hati jumpalitan parah. Ia bahkan tak kuasa menolak ketika tangan besar cowok itu meraih belanjaannya.

**end**

**Ini lanjutan dari yg 'bocor' : D**

**~Lin**

**06 November 2019**


	17. Chapter 17 : Buku

Desclaimer : Natuto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Cewek dengan tinggi 158 cm tidak tergolong pendek kan? Tapi tetap saja, Ino selalu merasa kesulitan ketika harus mengambil buku dari rak paling atas. Ah sial, berharap sekali tangannya bisa memanjang agar bisa meraih buku yang dikehendakinya dengan mudah.

Mau minta tolong orang lain rasanya percuma, sebab tinggi badan siswi disana sama saja seperti dirinya.

"Ah susah." Berjinjit pun tidak ada gunanya, buku itu masih belum bisa diraih. Dan karena tangannya dengan ceroboh menyonggol buku tebal di atasnya, buku itu goyah, membuatnya memekik karena nyaris kejatuhan buku.

"Hati-hati dong."

Ino yang semula menutup mata karena mengira bakal kejatuhan buku malah merasakan hembusan napas panas di atas kepalanya. Eh? Suara itu tidak asing, maka dengan terburu-buru ia membuka mata. "Inuzuka?" Pria itu tengah membenarkan letak buku yang berantakan di rak paling atas. Astaga, rahang kakunya membuatnya takjub.

"Mana sih buku yang mau kau ambil?" Cowok itu menatap ke bawah, tepat ke arah iris biru jernih yang menengadah.

Ino mengerjap, merasakan jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Ya Tuhan, gadis mana yang tidak gugup kalau posisi cowok di belakangnya ini nyaris memeluknya. Pikirannya mengambang, ia bahkan lupa dengan pertanyaan Kiba. Yakin sekali pipinya pasti bersemu merah sekarang.

"Hm?"

"Oh." Cewek pirang itu geragapan, malah bingung mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya. "Itu, buku rumus fisika."

Kiba mengangguk, meraihnya dengan mudah dan memberikan buku itu pada Ino. "Lain kali kalau nggak bisa mengambilnya sendiri minta tolong orang lain yang lebih bisa. Kau hampir saja celaka loh." Dia melangkah mundur, menyelipkan senyum tipis sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Ino setengah merasa lega, setengah merasa menyesal karena belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada cowok itu. Tidak mungkin juga ia mengejarnya hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kan? Ya sudah lah, lain kali saja.

Tapi, kenapa sih cowok itu selalu ada tiap kali ia butuh bantuan? Bikin heran saja.

**end**

**Eh, kali aja disini ada pembaca dari '_Special Girl' _aku minta maaf belum bisa lanjutin fic yg satu itu. Fic nya bakal tak up sampek tuntas tahun depan, tp entah bulan apa. Soalnya sekarang masih tahun2 sibuk. Hehe...**

**~Lin**

**06 November 2019**


	18. Chapter 18 : Anxious

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

"Papa... tolong." Teriakan Yuto menyayat hatinya. Ia bisa menyaksikan bocah 4 tahun itu terikat pada kursi, menangis meraung dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Sementara di dekatnya potongan tubuh tak bernyawa milik Yuta sudah berhamburan, kepalanya tak lagi menyatu dengan tubuh. Darah membanjiri tanah di bawahnya.

_Oh tidak. Putraku_

Kiba berusaha berlari. Seolah mengejar gambar yang bergerak namun tak kunjung sampai. Ia makin geram ketika orang-orang dengan topeng hitam itu kini beralih pada Yuto. Menunjukkan dengan jelas pedang panjang yang masih meneteskan darah Yuta.

_Tidak..._

Ia harus segera sampai disana, ia harus bisa menghajar orang-orang yang membunuh putranya dan menyelamatkan Yuto. Tapi berapa kali pun ia berusaha mempercepat lari, teriakan Yuto seolah semakin jauh.

.

.

Kiba terbangun dengan napas tersengal, tubuhnya mengkilat karena keringat. "Hanya mimpi." Dia bergumam, mengulangi gumaman itu beberapa kali sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan gelisah.

"Kib, kenapa? Mimpi buruk lagi?" Ino menyipitkan mata. Ikut bangkit dan memeluk lengan pria itu.

Inuzuka memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum, meski terkesan seperti senyum canggung ketakutan. "Jangan khawatir, cuma _sleep paralysis_." Dia menarik napas panjang. Ino tidak boleh tahu soal mimpinya, jangan sampai kekhawatirannya membuat wanita itu panik.

"Mimpi apa lagi kali ini?" Biru jernih iris wanita itu mengerjap, berusaha memberikan keteduhan yang dibutuhkan.

Tenggorokannya rasanya terpelintir. Ia diam sejenak, berusaha menyusun kalimat yang lebih baik. "Hanya terbayang tubuh anak-anak korban pembunuhan. Akhir-akhir ini makin parah."

Ino mendesah, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu suaminya. Tidak heran, sebagai seorang detektif, Kiba jelas berurusan dengan kasus-kasus pembunuhan dan itu kadang-kadang mengganggu tidurnya. "Mau ku ambilkan air putih?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kembalilah tidur, aku mau ke kamar Yuta dan Yuto." Dia mencium kening wanita itu sekilas sebelum keluar dari selimut dan menuju pintu.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

.

.

Ketika mereka memasuki kamar si kembar, keduanya terlelap dalam posisi yang tak lagi teratur. Yuto bahkan nyaris jatuh dari ranjang, sementara Yuta memonopoli tempat.

"Astaga." Kiba terkekeh pelan, dibarengi tawa Ino ketika mendekati tubuh Yuta.

"Sayang, geser sedikit ke kanan. Kau nyaris membuat adikmu jatuh ke lantai." Ino berbisik pelan di telinga Yuta, membuat anak itu mengerang pelan dan menyipitkan mata.

"Mama?"

"Geser sedikit ke kanan, Sayang." Ia tersenyum, dan tanpa pikir panjang Yuta bergeser ke kanan sembari memeluknya.

Sementara Kiba, tanpa membangunkan Yuto mulai mengangkat tubuh bocah itu agak ke tengah ranjang. Anak itu hanya mengerang, tak sampai terbangun. Wajah damainya ketika tidur membuat Kiba diam-diam tersenyum, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Yuta. 'Yuta tidak apa-apa, Yuta tidak apa-apa.'

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka sudah sebesar ini." Ino tertawa pelan karena tangan Yuta tak kunjung melepaskan tubuhnya.

Ketika Kiba menatap mata istrinya yang berbinar bahagia, ia bertekad akan sekuat tenaga melindungi mereka. Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti keluarganya, karena kalau sampai ada ia tak akan segan-segan meremukkan tulang para bedebah itu.

**end**

**Sebenernya ini cuplikan fic yg mau aku tulis, kali aja ada yg tertarik.**

**~Lin**

**06 November 2019**


	19. Chapter 19 : Telat

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Gara-gara menuntaskan serial drama favoritnya hingga larut malam Ino jadi bangun kesiangan, dan efek parahnya adalah datang telat ke sekolah. Astaga, yang benar saja. Sudah kena omel panjang kali lebar dari mama, masih juga harus berhadapan dengan tim kedisiplinan sekolah, ah... bikin susah saja. Padahal inginnya sampai sekolah bisa langsung duduk untuk meredakan mood yang buruk, tapi rasanya tidak semudah itu.

Hukuman telat memang sederhana, cuma berdiri di tengah lapangan sembari hormat ke arah bendera. Tapi tetap saja, panas yang menyengat menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi Ino. Apalagi kebanyakan yang telat hari ini cowok semua.

Tenggorokannya kering, dan keringat membuatnya gerah berlebihan, makin bikin mood turun. Ya Tuhan sampai berapa lama hukuman ini bakal berlangsung?

"Jangan dipikir terlalu serius."

Ino menengadah, dan mendapati sepasang netra coklat menawan tengah menatapnya. "Eh? Terlambat juga?"

"Begitulah." Kiba menahan senyum sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

Haduh, senyumnya itu kenapa menawan sekali sih? Bikin salah tingkah saja. Karena tidak tahu apa yang akan ia gunakan sebagai percakapan, Ino cuma mengamati pria itu yang mendadak sedikit maju. Pikirnya, Kiba bakal pindah tempat, eh ternyata cuma bergeser sedikit ke depan.

"Sayang sih kalau kulit putihmu harus terpapar panas. Nanti gosong." Ada senyum tipis yang terulas di bibir tipisnya.

_What_? Apa yang dikatakan cowok itu tadi? Ya Tuhan, benar dia berusaha menutupinya dari sinar matahari. Manis sekali sih sikapnya, sumpah bikin senam jantung dan perut jumpalitan. Kan jadi baper Kib.

**end**

Forgetmenot09 : Iya kak, yg ttg surai itu udah tak perbaiki. Thanks buat koreksinya, emang ya biasanya surai itu identik sama kuda XD. Makasih buat review sama supportnya Kak, ku tunggu selalu

Rizumo Hitoyara : Hurt Comfortnya happy ending tapi XD. Thanks udah ninggalin review

De Chan ga login : Kalau misal beneran ada nih Kak karakter kayak Kiba di dunia nyata, udah tak gebet mungkin # astaga, inget yg di kota seberang XD. Makasih buat review2 nya.

Lazyper : Kemungkinan kalau nggak ada kendala ff nya baru tak up tahun depan

Btw tiap kali nulis ttg Kiba, aku malah bayangin Wang Yibo # Oke ketawain XD

~Lin

09 November 2019


	20. Chapter 20 : Drama

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Pelajaran Seni Budaya gabungan, kedengarannya bukan ide bagus. Malah bikin canggung kalau kelas dengan murid-murid jenius yang menjadi partner kelasmu. Tapi yeah, mau bagaimana lagi kalau keinginan gurumu begitu.

Ketika _Mrs. _Anko menjelaskan panjang kali lebar mengenai drama, Ino tak sengaja mengarahkan pandangan pada Kiba. Cowok itu memilih bangku paling depan, dan seolah menjadi yang paling antusias dari yang lain. Ada ya cowok yang seperti itu, ia kira para cowok cuma peduli pada sepak bola atau permianan olah raga lainnya.

"Jadi, Inuzuka coba kau perankan tokoh pria yang tengah menyatakan cinta pada seorang wanita." _Mrs. _Anko meletakkan bunga imitasi dari hiasan meja guru ke depan Kiba.

"Saya?" Cowok itu agak ragu ketika menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Terserah mau pilih siapa sebagai partnermu." Kata guru itu santai.

Kiba berdehem, berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil bunga dari _Mrs. _Anko. Dia membalikkan badan dan mengamati keadaan kelas. Diantara puluhan para gadis yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar serta senyum tertahan, cuma Yamanaka Ino yang memancarkan ekspresi gugup di manik biru jernihnya. Maka dengan pelan, ia berjalan ke arah barisan bangku nomor tiga, berhenti tepat di sebelah Yamakana Ino sambil berlutut.

Ino kebingungan parah, apalagi kelas mendadak senyap karena aksi Kiba. Astaga, apa yang dilakukan cowok itu?

"Yamanaka Ino, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Ada senyum tertahan yang coba dia sembunyikan. Rasa percaya dirinya malah naik dua kali lipat ketika mendapati ekspresi gugup dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ciee... " kelas yang awalnya senyap jadi riuh.

"Demi Tuhan, ternyata seleramu Yamanaka Ino?" Suara nyaring Naruto menggema di tiap dinding kelas.

_Oh my God_. Ino merasa jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Tolong panggilkan _ambulance_ untuknya.

**end**

**_Btw, _ini kisah nyata XD**

**~Lin**

**09 November 2019**


	21. Chapter 21 : Salah Tempat

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

"Biasanya kan kau lebih suka ikut Sakura menonton klub basket, kenapa mendadak pindah kemari?" Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Ino bergumam bingung. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya cewek pirang itu selalu duduk di tribun paling depan gedung olah raga 1 untuk melihat Pein--si kapten basket-- berlatih bersama timnya. Lah kenapa sekarang malah duduk di tribun lapangan bola?

"Eh?" Ino juga tak cukup yakin kenapa ia mendadak suka melihat permainan bola sepak itu. Barangkali kedengarannya aneh, karena tanpa sebab berebut bola dengan kaki tampak lebih keren ketimbang berebut bola dengan tangan. "Cuma ingin mencari suasana baru saja." Ia berusaha menunjukkan senyum yang malah terkesan aneh.

Hinata mengangguk, kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada Naruto--pacarnya-- yang tengah berlari mengejar bola.

Ah, Ino jadi tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Tapi tidak apa-apa lah, karena melihat Kiba yang tengah berlari menggiring bola mendadak membuat hatinya mengembang. Ugh, keren sekali. Lihat bagaimana caranya menyeimbangkan lari yang cepat namun bola tetap di depan kaki.

"Oh, Kiba ya?"

"Eh?" Celetukan Hinata membuatnya ingin menyembunyikan wajah di dasar laut.

**end**

**Waktu SMA aku pernah naksir kapten basket, eh ujung2nya malah dapat kapten sepak bola XD**

**~Lin**

**09 November 2019**


	22. Chapter 22 : Broken Heart

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Cewek itu cantik, murah senyum, pintar, ramah pula. Yeah, cowok mana sih yang tidak tertarik dengan tipe cewek seperti itu, dan hal itu terangkum komplit dalam sosok Yamanaka Ino, si pirang yang mengagumkan. Kiba bisa saja memujinya dengan berbagai kalimat manis yang menggugah hati, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. Ino populer, dan bukannya Kiba tidak populer sih-- sebagai anggota dari klub karate, ada banyak gadis yang mengidolakannya. Tapi tetap saja, cewek itu mau apa tidak dengannya.

"Sudahlah _Bro_, tembak saja. Lagipula kalian kan dekat, dan Yamanaka kelihatannya juga tertarik padamu." Naruto yang sejak tadi duduk di koridor kelas bersama Kiba, ikut mengamati si pirang yang tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya di bangku taman.

"Justru karena dekat itu, aku jadi nggak enak _Man_." Tatapannya masih lekat pada sosok Ino, seolah tak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun tanpa melihatnya.

Naruto mendengus. "Semua orang setuju kalau kau sama Yamanaka jadian, tapi sikapmu yang malu-malu ini membuat segalanya jadi rumit."

"Kalau dia menolakku, bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah, bilang saja tadi aku nge'_prank_' kamu. Katakan saja kau sedang latihan nembak cewek. Jangan dipikir susah-susah dong." Uzumaki kadang gemas sendiri dengan sikap teman dekatnya ini, jadi cowok kok ya pengecut sekali. "Di dunia ini, cowok ditolak cewek itu sudah biasa. Setidaknya, Yamanaka harus tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi--"

"Keduluan orang, mampus kau." Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba sebelum berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kelas.

Uzumaki benar juga, tidak nyaman rasanya terus-terusan terbebani dengan perasaan yang belum terbalas ini. Urusan Ino menolak atau menerima bisa dipikir belakangan. Intinya ia harus menyampaikan perasaan ini.

.

.

"Ino." Perlu keberanian lebih ketika mendekati cewek itu di dekat gerbang. Meski biasa ia memanggil Yamanaka dengan sebutan akrab, tapi niat yang membarenginya siang itu membuatnya jadi berbeda.

Cewek pirang itu menoleh. "Kau nggak ada latihan karate?"

Kiba menggeleng, mensejajarkan langkah dengan kaki jenjang si cewek. "Kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru sekali sih, padahal aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Aku ada janji kencan Kib."

"Kencan?" Kiba mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya kencan. Masa kau nggak ngerti sih?" Ino menghela napas panjang. "Sasori nembak aku tadi pagi. Berhubung aku bosen jomblo, ya aku terima saja. Dan siang ini dia mengajakku kencan."

Sialan. Sudah keduluan orang. Ada nyeri di hatinya yang tak mampu dijelaskan, dan betapa datarnya wajah Ino ketika menjelaskan hal menyakitkan itu. Ah, rasanya ingin berteriak dan memberi tahu Ino soal perasaannya. "Oh."

"Jadi kau mau menyampaikan apa?" Alis tipis cewek itu terangkat, keningnya berkerut dan demi Tuhan, Kiba nyaris tak mampu menatap netra beningnya yang mengagumkan.

Inuzuka menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengisi penuh paru-parunya dengan oksigen. "Nggak jadi, lagipula kau sepertinya terburu-buru sekali."

"Astaga, Kiba kau ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Jangan suka membuat orang penasaran tanpa mau menuntaskan penasarannya dong." Ino mencebikkan bibir, dan memukul pelan lengan lawan bicaranya.

Kiba memaksa pita suaranya mengeluarkan tawa, meski rasanya tenggorokannya tetpelintir parah. Sembari mengacak puncak kepala Ino, ia berucap. "Semoga kencannya lancar ya."

Bukan tambah berterima kasih, Ino malah tampak makin kesal alih-alih sedih.

Kiba berjalan mendahului Ino, meski yeah cowok tidak menangis ketika patah hati tapi tetap saja ekspresi kesalnya pasti kentara sekali.

"Kib."

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung. "Ya?"

"Menurutmu aku salah atau benar menerima Sasori?"

Inuzuka mengerjap bingung. Harus jawab apa coba?

**end**

**Forgetmenot09 : Kak ini udah hurt belum? aku bingung cari topik hurt nya XD**

**Zielavienaz96 : Sama kapten masih sampai hari ini. _Thanks _ya udah mampir dan ninggalin review**

**~Lin**

**13 November 2019**


	23. Chapter 23 : Please Baby

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Ino mengerang pelan ketika meraih ponsel Kiba di atas nakas. Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini menelfon? Tidak tahu apa ya jika si pemilik ponsel masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dalam gulungan selimut. Namun ketika ponsel itu tepat berada di genggamannya, panggilan dimatikan, ganti denting pesan yang datang.

"Abaikan saja, itu pasti Naruto atau Sakura yang ingin tukar _shift_." Suara berat Kiba yang masih diliputi kantuk mengambang pekat di udara. Tangan besarnya menarik pinggul wanitanya agar kembali meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

Tapi yang namanya Ino mana mungkin tidak penasaran. Kalaupun itu Sakura atau Naruto, ia harus menceramahinya agar tidak menganggu orang pagi-pagi begini. Kalau ingin tukar _shift_ seharusnya dari kemarin. Tangannya dengan terampil membuka ponsel Kiba, tak terlalu peduli dengan telapak besar tangan pria itu yang melingkari perut telanjangnya. "Ny. Kurenai?" Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika membuka pesan itu, dan isinya membuat jantungnya jumpalitan. 'Sayang, apa kita bisa makan siang nanti? Kau shift pagi kan? Aku kemarin sudah tanya Nona Sakura. Jangan coba menghindar lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin.'

Sialan, berani-beraninya nenek-nenek itu memanggil suaminya Sayang. Yang benar saja, harusnya dia sadar umurnya sudah berapa. Apa Kiba tak berusaha menjelaskan jika dirinya sudah menikah? Astaga, yang benar saja.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Iris sewarna langit musim seminya mengerling kesal ke arah pria yang terlelap di sampingnya. "Kiba, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Apa?" Kiba bahkan tak mau repot-repot membuka matanya.

"Kiba aku serius. Nenek-nenek itu menghubungimu lagi." Rasanya ingin menimpuk wajah suaminya dengan bantal, atau mungkin melemparkan ponsel itu sampai hancur.

"Nenek-nenek?" Matanya perlahan terbuka, dan ketika pandangannya beradu dengan iris biru jernih di hadapannya, ia bisa merasakan kemarahan yang berputar-putar di sana. "Oh, Nyonya Kurenai?" Sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut ketika merasakan api kecemburuan yang pekat di raut wajah wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa sih?"

Tidak peduli dengan kemarahan Ino, Kiba dengan gemas mencium bibirnya. Yeah, kalau tidak begitu wanita itu tidak akan berhenti bicara.

"Umph... Kib--"

"Diam!" Telapak tangannya berusaha meraih payudaranya.

Ketimbang diam, Ino malah semakin berontak. Riak air mata mengombak di matanya, dan ia malah kesal dengan perlakuan suaminya. Karena belum juga dilepaskan, ia dengan keras menggigit bibir bawah pria itu. Tak peduli jika hal itu akan meninggalkan luka atau membuatnya berdarah. Ia sedang serius dan tak ingin diajak bercanda.

"Auch, Ino." Kiba mengerang, merasakan darah terkecap oleh lidahnya.

"Jangan bercanda ketika aku tengah serius." Mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca.

Inuzuka menghela napas panjang. Membuat Ino menangis tidak pernah ada dalam rencananya. "Oke, _Baby_. Aku minta maaf." Mengabaikan bibirnya yang perih, dia menatap dalam-dalam mata istrinya. "Aku nggak mau membahas soal ini terlalu jauh. Karena, yeah dia agak agresif."

"Agresif? Agresif bagaimana?" Genangan air di kubangan biru jernihnya makin tampak.

"Hei, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Sayang." Kiba jadi bingung harus memulai dari mana. "Maksudku dia berusaha mengajakku makan siang bersama setiap hari dan aku bingung beralasan apalagi untuk menolak permintaannya."

Ino mengerjap, ekspresi frustasi Kiba tergambar jelas di tiap sisi wajahnya. "Katakan padanya kau sudah menikah, kau sudah punya istri."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Dan dia bahkan tidak percaya."

"Benar-benar wanita itu."

"Abaikan saja lah. Jangan buat masalah semakin besar, dia cuma seorang pasien. Lama-lama dia juga bakal bosan." Dia mencium pipi mulus di hadapannya, dan merasa gairahnya meningkat.

Sejujurnya Ino ingin protes dengan kalimat Kiba, tapi ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana. Astaga, jangan bilang Kiba ingin memasukinya sekarang juga. Apa semalam masih belum memuaskannya?

"Sayang--" belum sempat bisikan pria itu berlanjut, suara alarm menggema memenuhi sudut kamar.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Aku harus mengantar salah satu siswaku untuk mengikuti olimpiade pidato bahasa inggris." Ino memekik, berusaha melarikan diri dari pelukan Kiba. Dan membuat pria itu mengerang frustasi karena istrinya berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Sayang, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ereksi ini?"

"Kau bisa menunggu nanti malam kan?" Suara Ino sedikit teredam oleh gemericik air shower.

"Ya Tuhan, rasanya tidak bisa. Ayolah, 15 menit saja."

"Maaf, _Baby_. Aku buru-buru, nanti bisa terlambat kalau tidak cepat-cepat."

Ah sialan, menunggu nanti malam itu lama sekali.

**end**

**Ini lanjutan dari _Gossip._**

**_~_Lin**

**13 November 2019**


	24. Chapter 24 : Stand by Me

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Ino tak sanggup menarik napas, sesuatu seolah meremas paru-parunya, menyebabkannya nyaris tumbang dalam waktu dekat. Di depannya, Suigetsu menatap _test pack_ yang dengan sembrono ia letakkan di atas nakas. Mana ia tahu jika pria itu bakal datang sepagi ini, dan ia bisa menduga apa yang mungkin dipikirkan pemuda Hozuki tersebut.

"Kau?" Rahangnya mengeras, disusul dengan tatapan menakutkan dari matanya yang biasanya tenang dan mengagumkan. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Otak wanita pirang itu mendadak kosong, air matanya nyaris tumpah. Ia bingung, takut, khawatir, gelisah dan tentu saja tak ada yang bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Jawab jujur Ino, kau hamil?" Tangan besarnya menyodorkan _test pack_ itu pada si wanita, meminta jawaban yang gamblang. "Lucu sekali, padahal kita tak pernah melakukannya."

Ino mundur perlahan ketika Suigetsu berusaha mendekat. Kemarahan berpendar-pendar di matanya. "Aku--"

"Wanita jalang." Hozuki tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya. Ia merasa luar biasa sakit hati karena dikhianati, maka tanpa peduli jika lawannya adalah seorang wanita ia memukul pipinya. "Siapa selingkuhanmu itu?"

Terduduk kesakitan di lantai, Ino tak lagi bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia luar biasa takut, otaknya mendadak penuh dengan aksi pembunuhan seperti yang sering ia saksikan di TV, kebanyakan didasari pertengkaran para pasangan yang gelap mata.

"Siapa selingkuhanmu itu?" Bentakan itu kembali bergema.

.

.

Kantuknya masih terasa pekat ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Nada tidak sabar begitu kentara, dan Kiba pikir ini pasti ulah tetangganya yang sudah renta, atau mungkin juga salah seorang _fans_ iseng yang ingin mengganggunya. Ia diam sejenak, tak terlalu peduli. Namun, suara bel itu makin menggila dan membuatnya mengerang kesal. Astaga, siapa sih orang ini? Mengganggu saja.

Dengan kesadaran setengah terkumpul, Inuzuka bangkit. Berjalan gontai ke arah pintu tanpa mau repot-repot membenahi rambutnya yang awut-awutan. Yeah, siapapun yang berada di luar itu, ia tak ingin menunjukkan penampilan sempurna di hadapannya. Lalu ketika pintu terbuka, sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya tanpa aba-aba.

"Bajingan kau, Inuzuka."

Kiba terdorong ke belakang, dan untungnya ia berhasil mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mempertahankan diri. Kesadarannya sepenuhnya terkumpul. "Hozuki? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, sialan." Amarah Suigetsu menguap dari ubun-ubunnya, sorot matanya tajam mengerikan. "Kau selingkuh dengan Ino di belakangku. Dasar bajingan!"

Pria berambut coklat itu mengerjap, dia tak menyangkal. Dan bertanya-tanya dari mana Suigetsu tahu soal itu? Apa Ino memberi tahunya? Tapi kenapa wanita itu memberitahu Suigetsu?

"Aku tidak tahu darimana kau punya pemikiran jahat untuk menghancurkan hubunganku dengan cara menghamili Ino."

Kalimat itu membuat Kiba tercengang parah. Ino hamil? Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa ia tak diberitahu duluan? Astaga, pikirannya mulai carut-marut dan segala pemikiran buruk bertaburan acak di benaknya. Hozuki pantas marah kalau begitu.

.

.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Kiba bergumam pelan, mengelus rambut panjang wanita dalam pelukannya yang menangis pelan. Malam itu ia menyempatkan datang ke apartemen Ino. Memastikan keadaan wanita itu yang ternyata tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ada lebam keunguan di pipinya yang dia akui sebagai pukulan dari si mantan pacar. Kiba tak masalah dijatuhi puluhan pukulan yang mungkin bakal meninggalkan bekas mengerikan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tapi itu tidak masalah. Atau mungkin Suigetsu terlalu marah sampai memberikan pukulan pada wanita itu juga.

"Tapi, tapi--"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada aku disini, aku siap menjadi tameng untukmu. Apapun yang terjadi, mari kita hadapi." Yeah, ini memang salahnya sendiri. Mungkin jika mereka berani berterus terang lebih awal efeknya pasti tidak separah ini. Kiba bisa membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi setelah ini. Karirnya bakal hancur, Shion akan memusuhinya dan belum lagi berita buruk yang akan ditorehkan tayangan gosip di TV. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, barangkali besok hal mengerikan itu bakal terjadi.

"Shion, bagaimana dengan Shion?" Ino menatap rahang kuat pria yang memeluknya itu, merasakan kenyamanan yang tidak ia dapatkan dari pelukan pria lain. Tubuh Kiba selalu senyaman yang ia bayangkan.

Kiba mengerjap, menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dia datang ke apartemenku tadi sore. Yeah, kau tahulah apa yang mungkin terjadi."

Keduanya kembali diam, hanya helaan napas mereka yang saling beradu dalam kekalutan. Keadaannya tidak lebih baik. Orang tuanya marah, dan aib besar yang tidak ingin mereka dengar mungkin bakal tersebar dalam hitungan jam. Seluruh Jepang akan tahu soal kehamilannya. Itu menakutkan, namun disisi lain ada kelegaan yang besarnya tak bisa ia jelaskan. Setidaknya ia punya alasan untuk tetap berhubungan dengan Kiba sekarang.

"Tetap tenang, aku disini."

Satu kalimat pendek yang membuat Ino merasa cukup yakin mampu menghadapi hari esok dengan tegar.

.

.

Kiba dan Ino melangsungkan pernikahan di sebuah gereja kecil. Tak banyak yang diundang, hanya kerabat dekat dan beberapa teman yang masih memiliki sedikit simpati untuk mengucapkan 'semoga bahagia'. Pernikahan itu benar-benar tertutup, bahkan beberapa penggemar mereka mulai meninggalkan mereka dengan mmeberikan komentar buruk di beberapa akun media sosial.

.

.

"Kita akan memulai hidup baru. Jadi, jangan mengawalinya dengan wajah cemberut begitu." Kiba mencubit pipi istrinya ketika mereka tiba di Beijing. Mereka memutuskan pindah kesana ketika ruang gerak di negeri sendiri sudah mulai terbatasi, karena nama baik mereka yang sudah tercemar.

"Kurasa aku butuh waktu untuk benar-benar bisa tenang." Meski berkata demikian, Ino berusaha mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Tapi, yeah. Asalkan ada kau bersamaku, kurasa aku masih bisa baik-baik saja."

Kiba tertawa pelan, menarik koper besarnya sembari melingkarkan pelukan disekitar pinggang istrinya. "Kurasa itu bagus."

Mereka berjalan ke luar bandara, berusaha mencari taksi untuk membawa mereka ke apartemen tujuan. Ketika keduanya sibuk berbincang serta bercanda, beberapa orang gadis muda bersorak gembira. Ino kira para remaja itu cuma tengah bersenang-senang, namun lontaran kalimat mereka membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa kalian Kiba dan Ino?" Entah bagaimana salah satu dari mereka begitu lancar melafalkan bahasa Jepang. "Bolehkah kami berfoto bersama kalian? Eh, tanda tangan juga boleh."

Ino dan Kiba saling pandang, mereka tertawa pelan sebelum sama-sama mengangguk. Aktivitas foto dan memberikan tanda tangan itu begitu singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua merasa lebih baik.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka jika masih ada orang yang menyukai kita." Kiba bergumam setelah gadis-gadis itu berjalan menjauh dengan tawa bahagia yang kedengaran tulus.

"Kurasa ini awal yang bagus. Bukankah begitu Kibs?"

"Yeah. Omong-omong, aku tidak suka panggilan itu, terlalu jelek." Ketika tangannya merangkul pundak istrinya, tawa pelan mengalun dari wanita itu yang membuat Kiba merasa luar biasa lega. Hm, mereka butuh suasana menyenangkan seperti ini. Dan semoga saja China mampu mewujudkan keinginan tersebut.

**end**

**Ini lanjutan dari _Secret Love._Entah sesuai apa nggak sama yg kalian harapkan.**

**_Btw, __thanks _udah baca, _follow, like, support_ dan ninggalin _review _di fic ini. _And _terkhusus untuk Kak Nai (Forgetmenot09) terima kasih banyak untuk review2nya, koreksinya, supportnya dan dll yg mungkin nggak bisa disebutin satu-persatu.**

**Sekali lagi ****_thanks _untuk semuanya.**

**Oke aku mau vakum dulu XD**

**~Lin**

**13 November 2019**


End file.
